prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Alliance
The Alliance '''or '''The B-Team (as it has been dubbed by many fans) is a group that Jenna, Shana and Melissa where shown to be a part of during the season 3 finale: A DAngerous GAme. Members *Jenna Marshall *Shana *Melissa Hastings History The Alliance first comes to light in UnmAsked, when Jenna meets Shana (unknown at the time) in the park and gives her instructions. In "A DAngerous GAme," Jenna returns to the park to meet Shana again with similar instructions. Later in the episode Melissa meets with Shana and Jenna at the Cavanaughs' house and shows her the invitation to Spencer's fake party. It is unknown how they are aware of the party as this was a plan made by A to get all four of the Liars there. Later Toby is knocked out by someone and the Lodge is set on fire. Many fans believe Jenna did this. At the end of the episode, on the police surveillance camera in Detective Wilden's car, Jenna and Shana are seen helping Wilden up and walking away after Ashley hits him with her car. Theories Lucas Lucas is presumed by fans to be on "The B-Team." Reasons why is because Lucas was seen talking to Melissa & Jenna in UnmAsked, both members of the team. He was also at Spencer's house in "She's Better Now" for unknown reasons wearing a black hoodie, then Toby tried to run over him. Now it's known that Toby joined the A-Team to protect Spencer. Wilden Wilden is presumed by fans to be on The B-Team because Jenna and Shana are seen rescuing him. Red Coat Red Coat is believed by many to be the one leading the team. Jason Jason is believed to be in the team, because he's the only one left from the N.A.T. Club (alive). Motivations '"A" team victims -' One theory that's been batted around the internet for a while now is that the Liars aren't the only ones the "A" team has harassed. It's possible that these three girls have been targeted too, and have now teamed up to try to take the "A" team down. Another speculated theory is that Melissa, Jenna, and Shana, (so far the only people to be revealed in this separate group) are connected to Ali's murder, (or possibly with the A Team) due to recent events in "A DAngerous GAme". The three were talking in Jenna's house about the liars "having the tapes", assumably referring to "The Ali Tapes". They also knew that the liars would be at Thornhill Lodge. They also dragged Wilden's unconscious body away from the scene of Ashley Marin's accident. The evidence of the police car was marked by A. We also know that Shana obviously has some connection to the liars because it is revealed that she was the one talking to Jenna about them in UnmAsked. We also find out that someone has barricaded the door to Thornhill who neither the liars or Mona or the Red Coat, (A Team Members) were aware of whom the identity belongs to. Toby is also knocked out and framed for the fire by someone with a Jenna or Melissa like statuesque. 'N.A.T. connections -' Melissa and Jenna were both connected to the N.A.T. club, so it's possible this partnership is a remnant of that. Perhaps they are trying to protect N.A.T. club secrets (secrets that the "A" team might have even gotten their hands on). (How does Shana fit in? Who knows. Maybe she just really likes Jenna.) Ali's death. Who killed Ali? Who in the world knows anymore! It's possible these girls were involved (perhaps as an extension of the N.A.T. connection, perhaps not), in which case their alliance might be about keeping their secret hidden. 'Anti-Liars -' Would Melissa really want to hurt her own sister? Maybe, if she's mad enough about Spencer stealing her boyfriends. Maybe it's her hateful attitude towards Ali? And Jenna certainly has legitimate gripes against the girls. (Again, we're not sure how Shana fits in. At this point, we feel like we barely know her at all.) 'Part of the "A" team -' Most fans seem to think the "B" team is separate from the "A" team, and we're inclined to agree. But it could be another arm of the greater "A" team as a whole. Or maybe The Alliance is in fact the actual A-Team! Notes *The Alliance is possibly what's left of the N.A.T. Club. *Melissa Hastings was previously an A-Team employee but this was only due to blackmail. *The Red Coat is possibly leading the team. *The Alliance is their name due to all the writers referring to this friendship as "the Alliance between Jenna, Shana and Melissa." Navigational Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Season 2